


Aloha, St John's

by julietxhiggins



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietxhiggins/pseuds/julietxhiggins
Summary: Two worlds coming together to solve a case. But it's not the first time that everyone's met, so it seems...
Relationships: Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 28
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case begins, prompting a reunion?

It was yet another sunny day in the Aloha state and for once Magnum and Higgins didn't have a case to work on. Normally, Juliet would use this as an excuse to get in some extra yoga time or even just soak up some of the suns rays down on the beach at Robins Nest. But instead she was off to the M.E's office to meet Noelani for lunch, wanting to spend some time with one of her female friends for once.

As she arrived at the M.E's office, Juliet opened the door to a very productive Noelani, who had her head stuck in a bunch of paperwork. The medical examiner lifted her head to the sound of the door closing behind the P.I. and gave off a weak smile. "I hate to do this on short notice, but I'm gonna need a rein check on lunch". "That's okay, you look pretty swamped here and work comes first", "Thanks, I knew you'd understand", she responded with a sigh of relief. "So, whatcha working on?", Juliet enquired. "Honestly I'm not even sure yet. This paperwork literally landed on my desk an hour ago and I don't even have a body yet", Noelani rambled, gaining a raised eyebrow from Juliet, "How exactly does that work then?". Noelani put down her papers for a moment, making eye contact with Juliet to explain, "You see a Hawaiian fugitive turned up dead in Canada yesterday and his body is now being flown over here for me to do the autopsy". "Surely the Canadian police can sort out an autopsy?". "I wish it was that easy", the M.E took a breath before continuing, "You see this man was suspected of killing two of our own. Two HPD officers. So the governor was very keen to get this man back here". "But why, I mean he's dead?", Juliet questioned, not really understanding this situation. The two women shared a look, none of this made sense. "That's not all, the Canadian police were able to run a few forensic tests before the governor intervened and let's just say something interesting came up". Without explaining anymore, Noelani handed Juliet some of the papers sitting in front of her. Juliet took the papers from Noelani's hands and started to read them, sitting down opposite her on the other side of the desk.

After a few moments of silence, Juliet had digested what she had just read and looked up to meet Noelani's eyes, "He was murdered in the same way the two HPD officers were?". "Yup", "Does this mean he might not have committed the original murders?", "That's what I intend to find out with the autopsy", Noelani stated. Juliet handed the papers back over to the M.E. and got up to move to her side of the desk. "So, what else do we have to work on before the body arrives?", "We?", Noelani questioned looking up to her. "Yeah, I want to help. Mysteries are kind of my thing", Juliet smiled down to her. "Alright then, well I've got a video call scheduled with the forensic scientist", she paused to look at her watch "In about five minutes to see what we can decipher so far", she explained. "Great, sounds like a solid place to start", the P.I. beamed as she pulled a chair round to sit next to Noelani in front of the computer screen. "Nice to see your so enthusiastic because this technology stuff confuses me sometimes, so you can help me work it out", Noelani laughed. "That's fine with me", Juliet smiled. She may not have been expecting to walk into a case but at least she was getting her fix on 'girl time'.

"So, what do we know about this forensic scientist then?", "Erm, Doctor Truong", Noelani stated, looking down at her notes, "Based out of St John's police department" she continued, "They're the ones who found the body and reported it to us when he was identified". "Okay, well hopefully they'll be able to give us more of an insight on what we're dealing with. Especially if the same person who killed this man was the original murderer of the HPD officers", Juliet commented. "Yeah, and then... oh wait, that's the incoming call, how do I answer it?", Noelani asked looking up at her screen. "There", Juliet simply replied as she hit a button, instantly connecting the call.

A picture quickly appeared on their screen, revealing a brown haired woman in her lab coat, "Hi Doctor Cunha, it's nice to meet you. I'm Doctor Truong". Before Noelani could respond to the woman's introduction, Juliet interjected as she seemingly recognised the face that had appeared on the screen, "︎Sarah?". "Juliet?", she responded, as her attention withdrew from the M.E. who she had initiated the call with, and focused in on the P.I. situated beside her. "Wait, you two know each other?", Noelani questioned, as she looked between the forensic scientist on the screen and her friend beside her. 'Well this just took another turn' she thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so...  
> I've honestly been wanting to do a crossover fic for so long and this is what I've got so far. I've got plans on how I want it to work out and I genuinely hope it turns out as planned.  
> Any feedback would be much appreciated, especially as this is quite a short intro to the fic 🙈


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case is getting further underway and more people are getting introduced.

After a brief moment of being overwhelmed, Juliet interrupted the silence "Yeah, long time ago", she said in response to Noelani's previous question. "Six years, if I remember correctly", Sarah confirmed, gaining a nod from Juliet. "Anyways, we best get on. Especially seeing as it's already 7pm here", ︎Sarah stated. "Right yes of course, forgot about the time difference". A slight awkwardness fell over the line again and this time Noelani took her chance to get this call back on track. "So, I've read your report and I know you were only able to do an initial analysis of the body. But have you found anything specific that I should be looking out for, when I perform my autopsy?". 'Ever the professional', Juliet thought to herself as she saw her friend kick into gear.

Between the three of them, they went over what they already knew about the case and what it was they needed to look out for. A few scenarios seemed more likely than others but nothing would be confirmed until the autopsy had been done and the investigation had gone further into finding who was behind this recent murder and quite possibly the earlier murders as well.

As the girls finished up their discussion of the case, a voice appeared on Sarah's end of the line, followed by a bark. She turned her attention from her screen and towards what the girls assumed was the doorway of the room she was in. They saw her wave over, whoever was there and they were both greeted by a man in a suit. "Hey there. Sorry to interrupt, I'm Detective Charlie Hudson", he said introducing himself. The girls smiled in response, "Hi, I'm Doctor Noelani Cunha, and this is...", "Juliet Higgins", "So you're the detective in charge?", Noelani queried. "Yup, that's me", Charlie confirmed, gaining a bark in response from his end of the line. "Well, me and my partner Rex are in charge", he remarked, with both him and Sarah holding back smiles, as confused looks flooded the girls faces. "You're partner is a dog?", Juliet asked, beating Noelani to the question they were both thinking. "Yeah he's my partner, we work major crimes together", Charlie confirmed, "Sorry, I didn't quite catch your title?", he went on to question. "Oh, I'm not a police officer or a medical examiner, I'm a private investigator", Juliet informed him. "Just a slight job change then", ︎Sarah commented, having only just found out this piece of information herself. Juliet smiled at her response and Charlie just looked between the woman on the screen and his friend next to him, "Wait, you two know each other?". ︎Sarah just laughed at Charlie's confusion before letting out a slight yawn, "Yes we do, but that's a story for another day. It's late and it's been a long day". "Yeah, we should let you guys go and get some rest. Think you're gonna need it for this case", Noelani stated. "Thanks, well I'm sure we'll be in contact again soon enough", ︎Sarah smiled. "You can count on that", Juliet responded. The girls all smiled amongst each other and Charlie felt a little left out, feeling as if he'd just walked in on a girls night or something.

They quickly finished up their call, allowing ︎Sarah, Charlie and Rex to finally clock off for the night. Noelani and Juliet took a bit of a break having their intended 'lunch' later than planned and with food from the vending machine outside of the office. Once done, Juliet left Noelani to her work, figuring she had a lot of stuff ahead of her and she didn't want to be in the way of that. So she headed back home to Robins Nest.

-

It was now evening in Hawaii and Juliet was sat at her desk in her office, just casually reading one of Mr Masters books, well that was until a certain Hawaiian shirt wearing man entered the room, perching himself on the corner of her desk.

"So this is where you've been hiding?", Thomas smirked. Juliet carefully put down her book, ensuring that she'd marked her page before looking up to her 'partner', "I've not been hiding Magnum, I went out". "Out where?", "Do I really need to inform you on everything I do?", she huffed. "No, but you know I'm not going to leave you until you answer me", he smiled. Juliet rolled her eyes at him and with that he knew he'd won, "If you must know, I was with Noelani". "Oh right", "That's your response?", he held his hands up in mock surrender "Yep, that's all I've got. It's nice that you have a female friend to hang out with", he said with genuine sincerity.

And before Juliet could respond her phone buzzed, it was the main gate's intercom. "Gordon hi, come in", she spoke softly, as she set the controls to let in the detective. "I'm assuming he's here because of something you did", Juliet joked, poking Magnum in the chest as she got up from her seat. "I didn't do anything, promise", he said putting on his best puppy dog face, and for once he was being truthful, he hasn't actually done anything, that he knew of.

As Gordon entered the room they both turned their attention directly to their friend. "What can we do for you Gordie?", Thomas questioned, wanting to get in on the conversation first. "You can calm down Magnum, I'm not here for you", Gordon said bluntly before turning his attention to Juliet. "Noelani informs me that you're read up on the Canada case". Juliet looked a bit concerned, was he annoyed that Noelani shared the case notes with her? She didn't want her in trouble. "Yes, I was with her when she was on her call, so she filled me in". "Don't worry, I'm not upset that you know about the case. I'm here because I require your assistance and seeing as you already know the details, you will be a great help". Gordon stated and Juliet was taken aback. "Of course I'll help, what do you need?". "Well, we are going to be partnering with the SJPD to solve this case, which means we're going to Canada". "When you say 'we', you mean me too right. I mean me and Higgins are a partnership", Thomas interrupted feeling a bit left out. "Sure you can come too", Gordon waved off, he could do with the company truth be told, not that he would tell him that. "So, now that's sorted. Any chance you can get a hold of Robin's private jet, to get us to Canada as soon as possible?", Gordon put the question to Juliet. "Let me make a few calls and I'll see what I can do". "Great", "Looks like we've got some packing to do", Thomas smiled rubbing his hands together in excitement, 'road trip!'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off to Canada we go......
> 
> Any notes would be much appreciated 🙈 I feel as if I'm just rambling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is now assembled and it's time to get into this case.

It was now the next day and having touched down in Canada only an hour ago, Juliet, Thomas and Gordon were just arriving at the SJPD. As they entered the precinct, they got themselves signed in and pinned visitors badges onto their clothes, before being shown upstairs to the major crimes department.

As they arrived upstairs in the bullpen the three of them were greeted by Superintendent Joe Donovan. "Thank you all for coming under such strange circumstances", he started, "I'm Superintendent Joe Donovan, and you must be Detective Gordon Katsumoto?", he queried as he held his hand out for Gordon to shake. He graciously took the other mans hand in a firm handshake as he nodded his head to confirm, "Yes, that's me and this is Juliet Higgins and Thomas Magnum", he introduced them as he gestured towards his two friends. The superintendent greeted them both with a handshake as well, before turning on his heel and walking them over to one of the desks. "I'd like you three to meet our tech, Jesse Mills", Joe stated but had no response from the tech who had his headphones on over his ears. Joe politely tapped him on the shoulder making him jump, as he removed the headphones and stood up. "Sorry, got a bit distracted. You must be the crew from Hawaii right?". "Crew, really Jesse?", Joe huffed as he gave him the side eye. Juliet and Gordon shared a look, both thinking that maybe Thomas and this guy were going to get on pretty well.

They continued to be formerly introduced to Jesse, followed by a few other members of the team. And just as they were finishing up, a very hyper dog ran into the bullpen followed by Charlie. The dog ran over to them and jumped up at Juliet and she smiled down at him, "You must be Rex". Rex barked at the sound of his name and slowly descended from his attack on Juliet as Charlie called him back over to his side. "Now I know who you are seeing as we met on the video call, so you both must be the detectives right?", Charlie questioned. Gordon stifled a laugh at the thought of Thomas even being referred to as a proper detective and as he gained a look of confusion from Charlie, he explained himself "Sorry no, he's not a detective, but I am. Detective Gordon Katsumoto, pleasure to meet you". "Yeah, Magnum here is actually my partner", Juliet smiled. "Oh, so you're a private investigator as well?", Charlie asked. "Yep, that's me. I was also a Navy Seal, so I can hold my own", Thomas replied as if in challenge to him "I don't doubt that. I'm Charlie by the way", he responded in slight hesitation to the P.I's demeanour, as he went to shake his hand.

As the whole interaction between the boys was going on, ︎Sarah entered the bullpen. She automatically made her way over to the group in the middle and directed her attention straight to Juliet. "It's so good to see you again", ︎Sarah remarked as she pulled Juliet into a hug "And you". The boys looked on once again confused, Juliet turned towards them and interrupted the question on Thomas' lips "Before you say it, yes we know each other". Of course she knew what he was going to say, Thomas couldn't really say he was surprised at that. "And you say I'm predictable", Jesse mumbled to Charlie, who just regarded him with a blank look. "Okay I've got to ask though, how do you know each other?", Thomas perked up, as he needed this information. The girls shared a look and ultimately decided to keep it simple for the time being. Juliet was the one to speak up "We met some years ago, back when I was MI6 and that's all you need to know for now". ︎Sarah laughed at the reactions the boys on her team had to Juliet's statement of being a former spy and of course Jesse just couldn't keep his thoughts in his head "You were MI6? That's so bad ass!". Everyone just rolled their eyes at the tech and Rex barked at him, backing them all up. "I know pal, what are we gonna do with him hey?", Charlie smiled down at his dog. Jesse pouted, why did they always gang up on him?

"Well, as great as all these introductions and reunions are, we have a case to get solved", Joe stated, regaining control of the room. "Yes of course", Charlie agreed, "So seeing as there's a lot of us, I was thinking maybe we could divide and conquer". "How so?", Gordon chipped in. "Well, we have four main areas to focus on. We need to backtrack on the notes of the original case and look out for any connections we can find between then and now". "Well, I was involved with the original case so I'll take that part", Gordon confirmed. "And I'll help with that, we can work in my office", Joe offered. As both men received a nod from Charlie, Joe showed Gordon the way to his office, leaving the rest of them to divide everything else between them. "Well I'm obviously on forensics and I've got another call with Doctor Cunha soon, as she should have performed the autopsy by now", ︎Sarah contributed to the conversation, gaining a smile from Charlie. "Sounds good. I know you'll keep us updated". "Of course", and with that ︎Sarah made her leave as she brushed past Charlie on her way out of the bullpen, heading off to her lab.

"So what would you like us to do?", Juliet politely asked, regaining his attention, whilst at the same time not missing the look on Charlie's face that he had regarded ︎Sarah with. "Well, that depends. Me and Rex are going to head back out to the crime scene and look out for any more clues and then Jesse is going to be here still scouring through all of the files and internet history. So take your pick". "Well no offence to Magnum, but he's a bit inept when it comes to technology. So I'll help Jesse", Juliet smiled and Thomas huffed in mock offence. "I hate that she's right but when it comes to hacking and stuff, she's the best". "So you're a former spy and an expert hacker?", Jesse just gawked at her in admiration. "Alright Jesse, calm down". "He doesn't get out much", Charlie whispered to Juliet, gaining a warm smile in return. "So guess I'm with you two then", Thomas remarked, eyeing up Charlie and Rex, "Seems that way, yeah". The tension between the two men was clear, but neither one could actually understand what the issue was.

"So what car do you drive?", Thomas questioned as he saw Charlie go for his keys. "Dodge charger", "Nice, not as cool as my ferrari but it works", he said in an opportunity to one up him. Juliet rolled her eyes at the situation, "I'm sorry Magnum but did you say it was 'your' ferrari?". "Okay, technically Higgy owns it but I drive it", he responded. Charlie just didn't know what to say, working with Thomas was definitely going to be interesting. "Okay let's go, text us if you find anything", Charlie commented as they headed for the door. "Behave", Juliet said under her breath to Thomas, as he followed Charlie out.

It was now just Juliet and Jesse in the bullpen and the tech pulled up a chair for her at his desk. "Ready to work?", he smiled, happy to finally have someone to work directly with for once. "Let's do this", came her reply and if Jesse was being honest, he was going to be pretty happy every time he heard that British accent escape her mouth. "Oh and by the way, I am totally going to bug you later about the whole, former spy, ferraris and knowing ︎Sarah thing", he stated jubilantly. "Noted", came Juliet's simple reply before they both turned their attention to the screens in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I rambled a lot here, trying to introduce them all 🙈  
> Next chapter will probs be a long one as I will try and cover all four different sections that I just split them off into. Which should be interesting to say the least.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting more into the case and everyone working together.

In the superintendents office, Joe and Gordon were going through the files of the original case. Gordon was talking Joe through what they had originally discovered two years ago and why their suspect at the time (their now victim) was the only person in the frame for the murders, based on the evidence they had back then. "Nothing was ever water tight, but he was the only person we could connect to both officers", Gordon explained. "Because of the previous DUI charge a few days before?", Joe queried, whilst reading through one of the papers. "That and his DNA was found under one of the officers finger nails". "Indicating he'd encountered them within the twenty-six hours they were missing, before their bodies were discovered?", "Exactly". Joe let out a breath, "Well, I can see why you thought you had your man. Out of all the evidence you had, he definitely fit the bill, with his past and everything". "Yeah, I know. But no matter what's changed now, if he is in fact not the killer. He is still in some way connected to this case, we just need to find out what his part in it was", Gordon contemplated.

The two men shuffled through a few more papers, looking over everything in detail, trying to pick out the tiniest thing that could give them a clue. They didn't seem to be having much luck though as after a while they both slumped back in their chairs with a huff. "This isn't getting us anywhere", Gordon moaned. "Yeah, we've definitely hit a brick wall. Hopefully the others will be able to pick something up", Joe positively said, refusing to give up easily. "You're right, it's just tough you know. An old case popping back up like this", Gordon replied. "I completely understand. Boy, have I had a few cases haunt me over the years", Joe laughed off his comment, easing the tension a bit.

A short silence fell over them but there was something else on Joe's mind that he decided to verbalise, "Oh, I meant to ask. It's not exactly common protocol to have outsiders assist on a case, so how comes you brought two private investigators with you?". A valid question, Gordon thought to himself before giving his reply "Honestly, when it comes to cases like this they're two of the best people I know and they're good at what they do. Just don't quote me on that to Magnum". Joe nodded at his statement, confident in his counterparts assessment. "Well, if you trust them and HPD signed off on them, then that's fine with me. I trust your instincts". Gordon smiled in response, glad that he was working with such an understanding person. Both men then sharing a look, knowing that after their brief intermission, it was time to bury themselves back into the case.

-

Just outside the office and across the way in the bullpen, Jesse and Juliet were doing a deep dive into the victims financial history, trying to track his movements leading up to his demise. They'd already tried tracking him through gps, but sadly the man had a burner phone which killed any chance of that working. So they both opted to try and go through his financial records, with Jesse going through what they could find from his current accounts and Juliet going through what she could find of his records from two years ago.

As they both simultaneously worked through their victims accounts, they just kept drawing a blank. Nothing seemed to be connected from what they were able to access and they were both struggling to find any official records from the last few months. "This is getting us nowhere", Juliet stated gaining a look from Jesse. "But what else can we do?", he questioned as he leaned back on his chair to face her. "Honestly, at this point who knows", she shrugged her shoulders. "We can't track him through gps, were having no luck finding any recent financial records for him. We don't know where he's been or what he's been doing in the last two years", "We have nothing", "Less than nothing". Jesse hummed in agreement at her statement. "Fancy a coffee, or maybe a tea?", he asked swiftly changing the subject. "Coffees fine, teas not really my thing", "Not the stereotypical Brit, got it", Jesse awkwardly laughed as he got up from his seat to head to the coffee machine situated just outside the bullpen. Juliet just watched him with a warm smile, he was definitely a character.

As Jesse arrived back in his seat placing their coffees in front of them, he decided to use this time to gain some more information on his new friend. "So I have to ask, how does a former British spy end up as a private investigator, in Hawaii?". "Well, long story short. I made my 'departure' from MI6 and was offered a job by Robin Masters as majordomo of his estate in Hawaii. Magnum then later arrived to stay in the guest house and he started a P.I. business and ultimately after helping him out a handful of times, I joined him as his partner", Juliet stated, watching Jesse's face intently as he took in the information. He seemed to process it and then backtrack to a bit of information that clearly had him intrigued, "Wait, Robin Masters? As in THE Robin Masters", excitement shone from Jesse's face as he eagerly awaited Juliet's response. "Yes Jesse, I do mean Robin Masters the writer", she confirmed and Jesse practically started bouncing in his chair. "That's so cool. I've read all of the White Knight books", he proudly stated. "Why doesn't that surprise me", Juliet carefully said under her breath before looking back to the tech, who was brimming with joy. "Okay Jesse, I think you may need to calm down a bit. You haven't even drank any of your coffee yet and you're already buzzing", she gently laughed. He looked over to her and knew she was right, trying to steady himself he took a deep breath to fix his composure.

Once composed Jesse shot Juliet an apologetic look for his antics. "Sorry, I get excitable sometimes". "It's fine, we all have our quirks", Juliet smiled in response gaining one in return from Jesse, "Thanks". "So I'm sure you have more questions for me but I think for now we need to put them on hold", "I can cope with that" he responded. "Back to work then", Juliet commented as both their attentions turned back to their screens, and they instantly clicked back into professional mode.

-

Downstairs in the lab, ︎Sarah was working through what she could, as she awaited her video call with Noelani. After a while, her computer chimed and Noelani's picture filled the screen as she commenced the call with the medical examiner.

"Doctor Truong, good to see you again", Noelani smiled and ︎Sarah just waved off her comment "Please call me ︎︎Sarah." She slightly paused before continuing "So, I'm hoping you have good news for me". "That I do, the autopsy definitely threw up some interesting information", "Great, I think we could really do with some new leads right now", "Then you'll love what I'm about to tell you", Noelani smiled as she organised the papers in front of her, preparing what she was about to tell Sarah.

"Of course, I will send the full report over later but I can confirm that your initial theory was right. This murder was completely identical to the original case", "Meaning that they were murdered by the same person", "Correct". Noelani continued to confirm the main details she uncovered, "As you know the victim had ligature marks on his wrists where he was bound by rope, with the fibres you found suggesting the exact same type was used as in the original case". "Then there's the stab wound, which ultimately was the cause of death. It was made by a smooth edge blade, approximately six inches which matches the style of knife used on the two HPD officers". "Yeah, that's too much of a coincidence for it not to be the same person", ︎Sarah confirmed.

A smile then lit up on Noelani's face and ︎Sarah raised an eyebrow at her in response "You found something else didn't you?". "I did and it's something that will definitely narrow down the killer". "Okay, I'm listening", ︎Sarah responded as she leaned forward in her chair to listen to what Noelani had to say. "So I reviewed the notes on the first case to confirm what I found and I can tell you that based on the entry point of the blade, that our assailant is left handed", Noelani proudly stated her discovery. "Now that's definitely a lead", ︎Sarah smiled in response. Finally this case was going somewhere.

The girls continued their discussion for a while, going over a few details that still needed to be looked into and compared between both cases. But ultimately they were both now sure, that they were looking at one person for all three murders.

-

After an excruciatingly quiet drive, Charlie, Thomas and Rex arrived at the beach where they had found their victim a few days prior. Once parked up they all exited the car, Charlie letting Rex out of the back, and made their way down to the shore. "This is where we found his body, right on the shoreline. Feet facing out to sea", Charlie explained to Thomas. "Okay, so are we on the assumption he was dumped here rather than killed here?", Thomas queried. "It looks that way and by the looks of his clothes, he was definitely dumped on land rather than out at sea and being washed up", "Because his clothes weren't completely soaked through?", "Exactly. Even with the slightly warm weather right now, his clothes would never have dried out that much if he were washed ashore", Charlie confirmed.

Charlie went to point out a few more locations to Thomas, where they had found the victims phone up by the rocks and a couple of tyre tracks that may or may not be related to the case. Overall, there wasn't much to see, but they were hoping that by giving it another look they could find something useful.

Rex went off on his own, sniffing his way around the rocks looking for clues, leaving Charlie and Thomas down by the shore looking out to sea. "So erm....", Charlie mumbled trying to get a conversation going, "Are you and Juliet just partners, or you know...?". "Me and Higgy? Yeah we're just partners", Thomas answered not quite meeting Charlie's eyes. "You sure about that?", he questioned. This time Thomas looked up to him, "Yes I'm sure, no need to go all detective on me, alright", he quipped. Charlie held his hands up in defence "Okay, fair enough". "Besides I could ask you the same thing", Thomas remarked. "Excuse me?", Charlie regarded him with a confused look. "Oh come on, I saw how you looked at ︎Sarah, is it? You're totally smitten", "I am not, we're just friends and...", Charlie was about to continue but was interrupted by Rex barking. "What you found pal", he questioned as both him and Thomas made their way over to where Rex was.

The pair bent down to where Rex sat to see what he had uncovered. They found the faintest blood splatter on one of the rocks. "Think it's got something to do with our victim?", Thomas asked. "Only one way to find out", Charlie stated as he pulled out a swab and evidence bag from his pocket to take a sample. "Let's see if we can find anything else and then we'll get this back to the lab for ︎Sarah to look at". "Sounds good. Nice job Rex", Thomas smiled down at the dog, rewarding him with a scratch behind the ears, gaining a gratified bark in return. "Looks like someone just made a new friend", Charlie smirked at the situation.

-

Back at the SJPD Juliet, Jesse, ︎Sarah, Gordon and Joe had all reconvened in the bullpen, awaiting the boy's return. It had gotten fairly late and having worked nonstop for most of the day, Joe called a well deserved break, ordering in the departments go to favourite of pizza for everyone to share around.

The boys were all sat together around one table, whilst ︎Sarah and Juliet sat slightly off to the side chatting away and just generally catching up with each other. Juliet had her phone out showing ︎Sarah some pictures of Hawaii and the estate, before landing on a picture of Zeus and Apollo. "They're so cute", ︎Sarah remarked at the picture. A voice quickly emerged behind them followed by the sound of a door closing. "You're not cheating on Rex are you?", Charlie smiled down at ︎Sarah, as he looked over their shoulders at Juliet's phone. "Never", Sarah smirked up at him. "I was just showing ︎Sarah my two dogs, Zeus and Apollo", Juliet stated. "Hellhounds", Thomas suddenly coughed under his breath, after hearing the mention of his favourite dogs names. Juliet however heard him clearly and regarded him with a glare.

Charlie and Thomas then made their way over to the table, followed by Rex of course, to claim their share of the pizza before taking their seats. Everyone fell silent as they took in the peace that had fallen over them and just enjoyed their food and the well needed break.

As they started to finish up and a slight chatter arose again, Jesse decided it was about time one very important question was answered. "So seeing as we're on a break for the moment. I think it's time both of you told us how you know each other", he directed his question over to ︎Sarah and Juliet. All of the boys nodded in agreement and even Rex perked up, showing his interest in this particular topic. The girls looked between each other, knowing the inevitable time had arrived. "Sure", ︎Sarah simply stated, as Juliet and herself readied themselves to tell this story.

"It was six years ago...".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took an ETERNITY to write.  
> I'm really not good at writing the actual case parts, but I tried. This was the best I could achieve whilst doubting everything I was writing 🙈


End file.
